recuperando lo perdido
by eliziiitha99
Summary: Bella consigue un trabajo en un pequeño restaurante, sin esperar que su jefe seria en realidad su mejor amigo de la infancia... Rumple. Pero algo ha cambiado en él, ya no es el alegre joven que ella adoraba, algo lo ha arruinado. Sin embargo, ella decide ayudarlo a volver a ser como antes. En esta búsqueda por la felicidad, habrá problemas, confesiones y sentimientos inesperados.
1. Chapter 1

Esa mañana era especial, el sol lanzaba su leve resplandor a través de la ventana, el olor a chocolate caliente se entremezclaba con el de los panquecitos recién horneados, se escuchaba el bello canto de los pajarillos en el aire. No podía ser más perfecto. Esa mañana una hermosa dama acababa de despertar.

Se retiró las lagañas de los ojos y se levantó para darse un baño. La mujer de 23 años estaba especialmente feliz, ese mismo día empezaría su búsqueda por un trabajo, si, su primer trabajo! Si tuviera suerte, ese mismo día, Bella tendría su primer empleo y podría aportar algo económico a la familia.

Después de salir de la ducha, bajo a tomar el desayuno, ahí estaban sus padres y su hermano menor Freddie. A sus padres no les parecía una buena idea que Bella consiguiera un trabajo, para su padre eso no estaba bien, una mujer no tendría que hacer lo que debería hacer un hombre; pero conocía a su hija y ella no lo obedecería con esa petición, así que solo le quedaba apoyarla.

Enseguida tocaron a la puerta, Bella ya se imaginaba quien seria, y acertó. Al abrir la puerta ahí estaba él, su prometido, Gastón. No pudo más que recibirlo con una sonrisa iluminada, y unas mejillas coloradas. A pesar de que no lo amaba sabía que era lo mejor, ya que sus padres lo simpatizaban. Él realmente la quería y habían sido novios desde la preparatoria.

Gastón ingreso al hogar, sonrió y saludo a toda la familia de su prometida. Los padres de Bella al verlo, sonrieron de inmediato, para ellos él era el joven perfecto para su hija: era apuesto, inteligente, y la quería como era. Aunque había una persona que no se encontraba muy feliz.  
>Freddie observo de pies a cabeza al prometido de Bella, sinceramente jamás le había agradado, y ahora menos; no se lo imaginaba casado con su hermana, eran demasiado contrarios.<p>

El joven pidió a Belle poder hablar a solas, a lo que ella por impulso de sus padres, tuvo que aceptar, aunque se sentía presionada, desde pequeña siempre la enseñaron a tratar de tomar cada situación con una sonrisa, al menos para no herir a la gente.

Al estar solos en el amplio y bello jardín de la casa lo primero que hizo Gastón fue robarle un beso en la boca, a lo cual Bella no pudo aguantar soltar una lágrima, no solo porque le daba sin querer falsas esperanzas de amarlo, sino también porque le disgustaban sus besos, por alguna razón tan simple: no sentía nada, eran besos secos, al menos para ella. Por suerte, Gastón no parecía notarlo.

Pero para desgracia de Bella, tenía que soportar besarlo, seguirle el juego y fingir cada vez que lo veía.

Fue entonces cuando Gastón empezó a hablar:

"Belle ya hemos salido largo tiempo y me encanta pasar contigo, a tu familia y a mí nos agrada estar unidos y quisiera pedirte hacer formal nuestro compromiso"

"No estoy segura Gastón, bueno, mis padres están fascinados contigo, pero no sé lo que creería Freddie, realmente no sé si este listo para la noticia".

"Sé que lo entenderá" -"¿Y si no lo hace?" –"Me ganaré su confianza, intentaré todo lo que haga falta para que me acepte". –"Pero…" –"Bella, te amo, si tú también me amas debemos intentarlo, juntos".

Bella no lo amaba, pero tenía que hacerlo; su padre tenía cáncer, le habían diagnosticado que solo duraría un par de años, el tiempo era oro, y su sueño era verla casada; no había mejor opción que Gastón.

-"Está bien Gastón, tienes razón; es hora de anunciarles a mis padres nuestro compromiso". Gastón se mostró muy feliz en cuanto escuchó estas palabras, aunque Bella no lo parecía en absoluto; en realidad, no lo estaba.

Al llegar a la cocina, estaba presentes los demás miembros de la familia, los padres de Bella ansiosos por lo que tenían que decirles, aunque no se podría decir lo mismo de Freddie. Al estar todos reunidos, Gastón les anuncio que deseaba casarse con Bella.

Estaba algo confundida, pero aun así trato de ocultar la serie de sentimientos que se combinaban en su interior… enojo, tristeza, preocupación. Ahora tendría que casarse, por su padre y el bien de ella misma. Ya no había vuelta atrás.


	2. Capitulo 2: Un ser oscuro?

Capítulo 2: trabajo

Al salir de su casa aquella sorpresiva mañana, lo último que Bella vio dentro fue la gran sonrisa de sus padres y el desconsuelo y decepción de su hermano de 18 años y medio. Al ir caminando por la calle pensaba en lo ocurrido, y en lo pasaría en un futuro, trataba de imaginarse teniendo un familia con Gastón. Intentaba todo lo posible para no estar preocupada, para no pensar en si misma antes que en su familia.

Fue entonces cuando un par de lágrimas brotaron de sus bellos ojos azules, demostrando su tristeza e indecisión y humedeciendo un mechón de su brillante y sedoso cabello castaño.

Enseguida, después de secar sus ojos y limpiar su rostro, fue cuando se dirigió a buscar un empleo; había varios anuncios buscando jóvenes para distintos trabajos: secretarias, asistentes, vendedoras, maestras, niñeras, enfermeras, pero no le llamaban mucho la atención realmente y no tenía los requisitos que se requerían para trabajarlos.

Fue entonces cuando encontró un pequeño, bien diseñado, y resumido anuncio que decía:

"_Nuevo restaurante Ginos._

_Calle: Florida Num. 352_

_Horario: Lunes a Sábado_

_2:00a.m.-11:00p.m._

_**Se solicitan meseros(as).**__"_

Ese era el trabajo para ella! Siempre le habían encantado las películas de restaurantes, siempre le había fascinado ir a cenar a restaurantes, y siempre se había interesado en cómo trabajan allí, era el trabajo ideal para ella. Estaba decidido, tenía que conseguir un empleo en ese restaurante sin importar lo que suceda.

Enseguida apuntó la dirección que señalaba el anuncio y el horario en que se atendía, estaba sumamente emocionada. Reviso su reloj, todavía eran solo las 12:00 del mediodía "Bueno, antes de presentarme a solicitar el trabajo tengo que comer algo". Se dijo a si misma con muchas esperanzas en su cabeza, tanto que hasta olvidó lo sucedido esa misma mañana en su casa con Gastón.

A los pocos minutos se encontró con una joven de cabello marrón con algunas mechas de color rojo, era muy guapa y al parecer amable, así que decidió preguntarle donde podría comer algo por allí.

"Hola"-"Hola"-"Disculpa, hay algún lugar en donde pueda almorzar algo por aquí cerca?"- "Pero por supuesto! Esta el restaurante de desayunos Granny's, allí hacen los mejores desayunos que te puedas imaginar! De hecho me dirijo para allá, veras ahí trabajo. Te puedo llevar si quieres." –"Claro, muchas gracias…"-"Ruby, mi nombre es Ruby".-"Ruby, me llamo Bella".-"Gusto en conocerte Bella".

Al llegar al restaurante, una señora mayor que parecía conocer a Ruby la llamo enseguida, en un tono un poco molesta. "Tengo que trabajar Bella, enseguida tomare tu orden" dijo mientras iban a la parte trasera, donde se encontraba la cocina.

Después de haber almorzado, en lo que llegaba la hora de irse, Bella empezó a platicar con Ruby, claro mientras no tuviera que atender a algún cliente.

"Dices que quieres trabajar en un restaurante de lujo!? Eso es fabuloso!" decía Ruby al haber oído lo que Bella hacía en el pueblo. "Y como se llama"-"Es un restaurante nuevo, se llama Ginos" De pues de haber escuchado el nombre de aquel restaurante el rostro de Ruby se oscureció. Realmente había oído bien? Ginos? El restaurante del hombre más oscuro y loco de Storybrook? No podía permitir que su nueva amiga fuera a trabajar a un lugar en donde solo encontraría dolor y sufrimiento.

"No trabajes ahí Bella!"-"Pero por qué? Siempre he querido trabajar en un restaurante y ahora puedo hacerlo"-"No lo entiendes, ese restaurante…" comenzó explicando Ruby. "Pertenece al ser más oscuro, solitario y aterrador que puedas conocer, y aun peor, es el dueño de todo Storybrook!"-"como que el dueño de todo Storybrook?"-"Si, es el hombre más adinerado de todo el pueblo y todas las casas, los negocios y terrenos le pertenecen, y él es peor de todo lo que hayas visto en un hombre-"No lo creo! Voy a comprobarlo por mi propia cuenta!". Dijo Bella saliendo a toda rapidez del restaurante, dejando pagado lo que había consumido. "Oscuro? Solitario? Aterrador? Tonterías! No puede ser más que un simple hombre serio y exigente!" Se dijo a si misma al dirigirse a la dirección del restaurante.


	3. Cap 3: Un hombre con muchos misterios

**Descargo de responsabilidad**: Los personajes que aparecen en la historia no me pertenecen, son propiedad de la serie "Once Upon A Time", de ABC Estudios, yo solo los tomé prestados para realizar un fanfic.

**Bueno, espero que hasta ahora mi novela los vaya atrapando y apantallando, (bueno talvez no apantallando) comenten lo que les gustaría que pasara… Gracias**

**En busca de lo perdido**

**Capítulo 3: Nuevo empleo, viejo amigo.**

Al llegar, vio como todo era elegantísimo, el diseño, el acomodo, los objetos. Todo era digno de un multimillonario. Talvez en eso Ruby tenía razón, era sin duda el hombre más rico de todo Storybrook.

Pero todavía faltaba comprobar si realmente era el tipo oscuro y siniestro que había mencionado.

Enseguida se dirigió hacia lo que parecía ser las oficinas, había solo un par de personas formadas para el empleo, aunque se veían nerviosas a Bella no pareció importarle, estaba decidida a conocer a ese hombre aterrador y solitario en persona. Había un joven que parecía estar arreglando todo lo que tuviese que ver con las solicitudes de trabajo. Bella se acercó a él.

–"Buenas tardes, estoy interesada en el trabajo de mesera. Me podría dar informes por favor?"-"claro, solo llene esta solicitud y fórmese en la fila" dijo al momento de darle una hoja con varios requerimientos. –"En cuanto llegue su turno mi patrón en persona le hará una entrevista"-"Muchas gracias" respondió Bella en cuanto se dirigió a una mesita cercana a rellenar la solicitud.

En cuanto la llenó con todo lo que debía escribir fue hacia la pequeña fila con solo una persona en ella. "Suerte" pensó enseguida., aunque sus pensamientos pronto serian interrumpidos por el sonido de una puerta cerrándose bruscamente. "Y no vuelva aquí!" eso fue lo que se escuchó de adentro de tan misteriosa habitación.

-"Que fue lo que pasó?" pregunto confusa la persona que se encontraba delante de Bella en la fila.

–"Ese hombre es un total grosero! Desde que mencioné que no empecé mis estudios de la preparatoria todo siguió mal, y al decirle que buscaba el empleo solo por trabajar y ganar dinero, y que no sentía nada por este tipo de empleos; se enfureció y me saco casi a patadas de ahí! definitivamente no voy a trabajar con un hombre así!" dijo totalmente confundida y enojada aquella mujer.-"Yo tampoco!"-menciono el otro mientras ambos salían a toda prisa de las oficinas.

Bella solo se quedó escuchando, ¿era verdad lo que escuchaba? ¿Realmente era un hombre egoísta y grosero? Sólo había una forma de averiguarlo.-"siguiente"- al escuchar esta palabra proveniente del cuarto sombrío la piel se le erizó, se llenó de nervios y un leve escalofrió recorrió todo su cuerpo. "Bueno, tengo que intentar… tu puedes bella!" se dijo tratando de animarse a sí misma. Juntó todo el valor dentro de ella y se abalanzó dentro de aquel cuarto extraño.

Al entrar vio hacia todos lados, vio un escritorio, una silla, un armario, una modesta salita y un archivero. Lo único que no veía era al que podría llegar a ser su futuro jefe. –"Te ves nerviosa, querida" se escuchó una voz proveniente del ventanal que Bella no había visto aun, enseguida volteo asustada por la enorme sorpresa. Entonces observo al hombre mientras caminaba hacia ella. No parecía algo oscuro, escalofriante o tenebroso, se veía más bien tierno, amable y en cierta forma… guapo. "Calma Bella, estas comprometida" pensó para sí misma al instante.

"Supongo que vienes a buscar un empleo, no es así?" Enseguida despertó de sus pensamientos, si realmente quería el trabajo debía concentrarse, y no estar pensando en el físico de su jefe. Pero era casi imposible no hacerlo, tenía un cabello un poco grisiento y lacio, un tono de piel levemente moreno y unos ojos cafés tan profundos en los que Bella parecía perderse. "sí, estoy interesada en trabajar aquí". Estaba nerviosa, insegura de si había seleccionado as palabras correctas, según lo que había escuchado, un paso en falso y todo se vendría abajo.

"Bueno…" comenzó diciendo el hombre. "Quisiera ver tu solicitud elaborada" menciono mientras se sentaba en la silla en frente de su escritorio y se colocaba sus gafas. "Toma asiento". Al escuchar esto, Bella obedeció de inmediato, esperaba que todo saliera bien. "Bella French" empezó leyendo el papel -"Ese es mi nombre"-"Si, eso es obvio" su cara se tornó confundida, sorprendida y a la vez asustada aunque haber adquirido una sonrisa disimuladamente oculta. "La duda está en porqué solo tiene un apellido?"-"Bueno, mi madre falleció a los pocos días de parto y no hubo oportunidad de que me registraran con su apellido, mi padre se negó a que me pusieran el de otro familiar."

-"Entendido" Realmente había algo raro en el rostro del hombre, parecía como si en verdad la entendiera, como si la conociera de algún sitio. "Bueno, según lo que veo en tu expediente, has tenido casi siempre buenas calificaciones, y tienes la edad de estar en la preparatoria; pero…" la cara de bella se nublo al escuchar ese "pero". "Pero quisiera que me contaras el porqué de tu baja de calificaciones alrededor del 2do año de primaria, si no mucha molestia." En realidad no era molestia, para Bella habría sido peor que la hubieran sacado a patadas.

"Pues, es difícil de decir; fue por causa de un niño que era muy divertido, ha sido el mejor amigo que podría tener. Su problema es que era demasiado travieso y aventurero, y según mis padres, me distraía de mis estudios. Aunque desde hace años que no lo he vuelto a ver". Cada vez que salían las palabras de su boca, una lágrima empezaba a brotar de los ojos de Bella. El hombre misterioso y curioso lo notaba, aunque estaba muy interesado en lo que ella decía, parecía que sus ojos empezaban a sollozar, haciéndolo sentirse intranquilo.

"Bueno, no debería meterme en su vida privada. Lo que realmente me importa es su intelecto.

Después de varias consideraciones, cuestionamientos, aclaraciones y demás, llego el momento inevitable de las 2 preguntas decisivas…

"Bueno, solo hay un par de preguntas que me hace falta hacerle…" menciono el hombre algo impaciente. "Por qué te interesas en este trabajo?" Bella quedó paralizada al momento de escuchar esto. No era esa la misma pregunta a la que no acertó la persona que se había ido furiosa hace un rato? Como la contestaría ella?

Bella decidió decir la verdad, y nada más que la verdad; que fue…

"Me interesa el empleo porque quiero poder mantener a mi familia, mi padre morirá por cáncer en un par de años y quiero ser capaz de ayudar en algo a mi madre y mi hermano menor. Además, siempre me he sentido atraída por los restaurantes y todo lo que tiene que ver con ello, la cocina, el trabajo". "Finalmente, dame una razón por la que debería contratarte". Después de pensar unos segundos lo que diría, finalmente con paso seguro, Bella afirmó: "Considero que puedo ser sobresaliente en este trabajo si tan solo se me da una oportunidad.

Después de unos casi insoportables minutos de silencio, el hombre rompió el silencio dando al fin su veredicto. "Bueno, señorita Bella French,… queda usted contratada como mi asistente personal" –"Pero señor, yo solo buscaba un puesto de mesera; no aspiro para tanto". –"Bueno, sus expedientes escolares, además de lo ha mencionado en la entrevista, me dice todo lo contrario, usted aspira para esto y más". -"Muchísimas gracias señor…"-"Sr. Gold"

Al momento en que Gold le dijo su nombre a Bella, lo abrazo llena de emoción y entusiasmo, aunque él lo trataba de ocultar, había una sonrisa en su rostro al igual que una pequeña lagrima rodando por su mejilla.

"Bueno, mejor suéltame antes de que cambie de opinión". Enseguida, Bella avergonzada y apenada lo soltó al darse cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer. "Preséntate mañana a las 2 de la tarde, sin tardanzas". –"Si señor!" dijo Bella al momento en que salió hacia su casa. En el momento en que Gold ya no la vio, agarro sus cosas y se dirigió algo apresurado a su casa. Al llegar fue directo a su habitación. "Donde esta? Dónde está?!" se dijo desesperado así mismo mientras saqueaba cada uno de sus cajones de ropa y papeles. En un momento pareció tranquilizarse, cuando encontró una vieja foto de hace varios años atrás. La tomo en sus manos y la junto con su pecho. Unos segundos después se dejó caer sobre su cama, había una sonrisa al igual que unas lágrimas de felicidad en su mirada. Cerró los ojos y cayó en un profundo sueño justo después de pronunciar una sola palabra…"Bella".


	4. Capitulo 4: Pillados in Fraganti

**Descargo de responsabilidad:** Repito, tanto en este como en capítulos anteriores,los personajes que aparecen en la historia no me pertenecen, son propiedad de la serie "Once Upon A Time", de ABC Estudios, yo solo los tomé prestados para realizar un fanfic.

**Recuperando lo perdido**

**Capítulo 4: Pillados in Fraganti**

Esa mañana, el sol se había ocultado, estaba totalmente nublado; pero aun así el clima era agradable. La enorme casa de Gold era elegante en todos sus sentidos, en la decoración, los arreglos, los muebles y el color. Él se había quedado dormido con la fotografía entre las manos y pensamientos de bella en su cabeza. Empezaba a despertarse poco a poco... mientras sus ojos se abrían recordaba la sonrisa de Bella luego de darle el trabajo, era un abrazo lleno de cariño el que le había dado ese día.

El día pasado en el momento en que leyó su nombre en el papel, su corazón se detuvo. Enserio era Bella? Ahora era mucho más hermosa de lo que recordaba. Pero claro, ahora era mayor, era una mujer en todo el sentido de la palabra. Desde aquel dia en que la vio afectada, la duda y la culpa siempre lo perseguían.

No pasaba una noche en la cual no pudiese dormir por aquellas pesadillas, y el peor recuerdo de todos… su cojera. Desde aquel casi trágico día, su pierna se fracturó severamente, y nunca volvió a sanar. Tenía muchas preguntas, tantas que sabía que nunca se responderían. Que sería de ella? Lo recordaría acaso? Nunca imagino que el destino los volvería a unir.

Aquel día en que volvía a sentir su tacto, suave y cálido, hizo que su respiración se acelerara, que sus ojos brillaran y se abrieran más de lo normal, que sintiera un escalofrió recorrer todo su cuerpo. El tiempo, al menos para él, se detuvo aquel día. Era casi imposible de creer que después de tantos años la volvería a ver. Nunca se había sentido tan feliz y tan triste a la vez en un miso momento.

Sabía que ella aun lo recordaba, aun lo quería y lo extrañaba talvez tanto como el a ella. Era algo que sus ojos y sus lágrimas delataban, y respondían a las dudas de Gold. Esa noche era la primera después de años, en que podía descansar.

No podía pensar en nada más que en ella, en su rostro, sus inolvidables ojos azules y sus bellos labios rojos. Ahora la miraba con otros ojos, muy diferentes a como la veía cuando ella lo reconocía. Pero sabía que tenía que esconderlo, por el bien de todos, de Bella, del mismo y de la persona que ahora lo acompañaba…

Unos minutos más tarde, al ver su reloj, se dio cuenta de que era muy tarde... Eran las 12 del mediodía, y él seguía en cama; había estado tan distraído pensando en Bella, que el tiempo se le había ido volando.

Apresurado y completamente asustado se dedicó a buscar algo u ponerse entre sus innumerables trajes, ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de desayunar o darse un baño, era muy tarde.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-"Rumple! Espérame!" –"Lo siento, querida, tendrás que ser más rápida, viene tras de ti!" –"Porque corremos tanto? Que hiciste?"-"Nada realmente, solo corte esta flor para ti! Pero si no te interesa…"-"Espera! Es de mis favoritas". Dijo la pequeña al darle una suave bofetada en el rostro. –"Por qué hiciste eso? Dijiste que era de tus favoritas!" dijo con confusión el niño. –"las flores no son para maltratarse. Si las cortas, mueren." –Realmente nunca voy a entender a las mujeres!.- aquí viene! Tenemos que correr!". "Espera!... Rumple!". Gritaba la niña mientras resbalaba por las escaleras. Rumple logro sujetarla, pero fue en vano; ambos cayeron por las escaleras lastimándose gravemente. La pequeña se golpeó el brazo izquierdo y la cabeza y quedo inconsciente. Al estar tirados en el piso, el niño se dio cuenta que su pierna se había lastimado gravemente, pero había algo que le importaba más que el mismo… -"Bella!".

Bella despertó asustada, hace años que no soñaba con ese horrible accidente en el cual su mejor amigo, había muerto por su culpa. -"Por qué volvió esa pesadilla?" "Por qué ahora?". Pensaba para sí misma. Enseguida, aunque con dudas en la mente, se levantó y se preparó para bañarse.

Después de salir de la ducha, se vistió con una ligera falda corta de un color celeste, una blusa abotonada color blanco y unos tacones altos de un color azul marino. Se peinó una media cola en el cabello, realmente se veía lista para su primer día de trabajo.

Al estar lista, fue directamente a Granny's a desayunar, y talvez, si podía, charlar un rato con Ruby. Llegó, espero a que tomaran su orden, buscaba a Ruby por todos lados con la mirada, pero ella no estaba. Talvez fue a hacer un mandado, o estaba en la cocina, o enferma; o solo no quería hablar con ella ahora. Ni modo, su charla con ella tendría que esperar, faltaban solo 20 minutos para la hora de entrada de su trabajo.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Gold realmente tenia suerte, cuando llego al restaurante solo faltaban 10 minutos para abrir por el momento no había nadie, era normal, ya en pocos días de haber abierto, se acostumbraba a que la mayoría de los empleados llegaran algo tarde; pero él siempre era el primero en llegar con algunos minutos de anticipación.

Al entrar a su elegantísimo restaurante, se dirigió enseguida a su oficina. No quería perder más tiempo del necesario, desde hace años que se había prometido a sí mismo no llegar tarde a ningún lugar, empezar a ser más maduro y no dejarse llevar por sus sentimientos. Había pagado un precio muy alto por sus errores en un pasado y no estaba dispuesto a volverlos a cometer. Más bien, estaba decidido a o volverlos a cometer.

Después de unos minutos de haber llegado, escucho la puerta de empleados abrirse, todavía no era el tiempo aproximado de llegada del primer empleado. El primer pensamiento que llego a su cabeza fue que haya sido un animal o un ladrón, pero, que quería un ladrón en la cocina?… robar los utensilios? Llevarse acaso los finos ingredientes procedentes de la India? Solo había una cosa que hacer…

Gold se aferró muy fuerte de su bastón, lo único que detenía su pierna arruinada; se acercó lentamente hacia el lugar de donde provenían varios sonidos.

Estaba completamente dispuesto a golpear hasta dejar inconsciente a cualquiera que se estuviese entrometiendo en su negocio sin una buena razón. Al voltear, el corazón se le detuvo al igual que sus ojos casi se salen de lugar al ver en frente de si, a escasos centímetros de distancia, que el misterioso ladrón, era en realidad solo Bella. Quien pareció haberse asustado también.

-"Buenos días, Sr. Gold" –"Buenos días, Bella. Que haces aquí, todavía no es la hora de entrada". –"Bueno, yo solo no quería llegar tarde mi primer día, así que madrugué. Al llegar vi la puerta abierta y pensé que alguien se podría haber metido a robar, así que entre a investigar y era usted… solo espero no haberlo asustado". –"Asustarme, no para nada, solo detuviste unos segundos mi corazón e hiciste que se cortara mi respiración, eso es todo". Dijo sarcásticamente el hombre. –"Ups, enserio lo siento Sr. Gold, yo realmente no pensé en eso". –"No te preocupes Bella, ya me han sacado varios sustos en toda mi vida". Pronuncio sinceramente Gold. "Bueno, porque no entramos a mi oficina, querida. Talvez pueda ofrecerte algo de té mientras conversamos de tus deberes como mi asistente". –"Por supuesto".

Entraron en la oficina, al parecer no se daban ni la más mínima idea de que estaban completamente solos. El tiempo simplemente paso como si nada. Y los dos, solo charlaban. Poco a poco fue llegando la gente,., el personal, los conserjes, las meseras, lo cocineros etc. Pronto el relajante silencio que había se desvaneció. Fue entonces cuando Bella saco sus cosas más preciadas de su auto y las acomodo en el escritorio que su jefe le había otorgado.

Su espacio era pequeño pero agradable, tenía una silla cómoda un escritorio, a un lado de un pequeño garrafón de agua y un archivero. Estaba un poco sucio, nada que no pudiera arreglarse con una pequeña y breve limpieza antes de empezar a trabajar. Empezó con sacar la basura y decorar con un pequeño ramo de flores, artificiales, seguro.

Pero había un anaquel con cajas arriba, no lo suficientemente pequeño para que las alcanzara, pensó en llamar a su jefe, puesto que hasta ahora era la única persona que conocía del lugar; pero decidió no hacerlo, por lo menos no en su primer día de trabajo. Después de varios minutos de pensar en cómo hacer para resolver su ligero problema una sencilla idea llego a su mente. Enseguida la puso en marcha, solo necesitaba una escalera mediana, aunque talvez no era suficientemente alta para alcanzar las cajas llenas de papeles.

Aquellas cajas se encontraban demasiado alto para ella; las alcanzaba a distinguir por encima del anaquel pero no las podía ni siquiera llegar a tocar con las puntas de los dedos. Aquella situación empezaba a ser desesperante, Bella estaba a punto de rendirse.

-"Creo que no puedes hacer eso sola, querida". Escucho de repente atrás de ella, lo que la hizo sobresaltarse del susto y caer de un salto de la escalera que, aunque no estaba muy alta, un golpe en el lugar menos indicado hubiera significado su muerte. El corazón de Bella se detuvo, no tenía salida, estaba segura que esa caída le dejaría por lo menos varios golpes y moretones graves por todo el cuerpo y mucho dolor que duraría una semana como mínimo. Cerró los ojos para no ver el momento en que cayera al suelo e hiciera el ridículo en frente de cualquier persona que se encontrara ahí.

De pronto, no sintió nada, no había dolor; como podía ser? Estaba segura de que había caído, no había manera de que estuviera flotando en el aire. Miró a su alrededor para encontrase finalmente con el rostro de su salvador, quien estaba realmente asustado. El Sr. Gold. Viéndola con una mirada penetrante, como si no pudiese dejar de solo mirarla, como no hubiera más que ver alrededor; Bella se quedó pasmada, congelada, no podía creer lo que acababa de ocurrir, su jefe la había salvado de una dolorosa caída.

Ahora involuntariamente se encontraba entre sus brazos, no parecía darse cuenta de lo que estaba ocurriendo o de la posición que ocupaba, y su falda corta no ayudaba de mucho realmente. El Sr. Gold tenía una mano debajo de su espalda y la otra sosteniendo sus lisas y suaves piernas aunque sinceramente su mano estaba colocada en un punto un poco más alto de las rodillas, la caída se produjo tan rápido que no le dio tiempo de planear o siquiera de prepararse para atrapar a la doncella en apuros.

Gold alcanzaba a distinguir el aroma que provenía de Bella, era un dulce olor a flores, rosas, para ser más específico. Simplemente Bella olía maravilloso.

Bella no podía perder la oportunidad de descubrir que aroma tenia Gold, por unos segundos percibió su olor, olía a lavanda fresca y a una serie de aromas entremezclados. Ninguno de los dos sabía qué hacer en esta situación tan vergonzosa y a la vez incomoda, solo se observaban. Finalmente Bella rompió el silencio con unas sencillas palabras… -Gracias, me salvaste.

En un instante escucharon a alguien aproximarse, Gold la habría soltado, pero quien quiera que se acercaba lo hizo demasiado rápido como para darles tiempo, y fue en esa posición incómoda en que fueron descubiertos por… el prometido, Gastón.

Los tres se quedaron boquiabiertos ante la situación, pronto, los ojos de Gastón se llenaron de resentimiento, enfado e ira, sinceramente, después de lo que había visto no habría fuerza en el mundo que lo detuviera. Simple y sencillamente no dejaría que alguna persona tocara a su prometida.


End file.
